winxfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Winxer11
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the File:Stormy's Dark Sirenix.jpg page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! RoseXinh (talk) 08:15, June 16, 2013 (UTC)}} I replied on the blog you commented. Please check out. ღRoseThorn - 7: il numero perfettoღ 10:31, June 16, 2013 (UTC) Curious to ask, is your problem solved yet? 12:08, June 21, 2013 (UTC) Please stop adding unnecesary categories. Thank you. --✿Brittney ~ Fata Della Natura✿ 06:30, June 23, 2013 (UTC) Well, firstly, Fairies aren't Fairy forms. They earn fairy forms, but they aren't fairy forms. Secondly, only Brandon's category should be added to his page. I'm unsure why the specialists' girlfriends categories are on their pages, but Sky's category certainly shouldn't be there. --✿Brittney ~ Fata Della Natura✿ 09:13, June 24, 2013 (UTC) Saw your message on Brittney's talk page. I'll straight these. "Fairies" is the category for character(s) who attend(s)/(ed) school for fairies (Alfea or Beta Academy), example: Nova, Galatea, Bloom. "Fairy forms" is the category for the transformation for fairies, no matter it's fairy level or power, example: Charmix, Enchantix, Harmonix. Due to the fact that they're basically different, you are not allowed to mix them together! I don't think "a fairy form is a fairy", this is definitely wrong! About Sky and Brandon, they have their own categories: "Sky" and "Brandon". Added Stella's article on Brandon's category, since they're in relationship. Anything related to a character will be added in that character's category. Even Brandon is Sky's squire and they're even switch the names, they're not the same character, just like above, you're not allowed to mix them together! End article! ღRoseThorn - 7: il numero perfettoღ 10:59, June 24, 2013 (UTC) No! That mean you, from normal human form (without wings and sparkle outfits), turn to fairy form (with wings and sparkle outfits). I don't mean to be rude, but you'd improve your English to understand at least 70% the content of each episodes. The slangs used in the whole series mostly are easy for beginners. ღRoseThorn - 7: il numero perfettoღ 11:12, June 24, 2013 (UTC) Well, okay. --✿Brittney ~ Fata Della Natura✿ 23:58, June 24, 2013 (UTC) Well, I presumed you would have got the point when your edits were reverted. Anyway, I don't want to start an argument so can we please leave it at that? --✿Brittney ~ Fata Della Natura✿ 07:44, June 25, 2013 (UTC) Wow, you're a Pakistani? I didn't know that :P! Sure, we can be friend, dear ;)! By the way, in which city do you live? I live in the Karachi ^.^!! 08:35, June 25, 2013 (UTC) Oh :(! Where do you live, then? 09:22, June 25, 2013 (UTC) Hi again ^^ Well, when I was posting a message on Fatimah's talkpage I saw you're from Australia. That's where I live too. I don't meet many Australians on wikia :P --✿Brittney ~ Fata Della Natura✿ 09:30, June 25, 2013 (UTC) Oh lucky. Sydney looks so awesome. Well, I live in Western Australia. I love it here but I hate the hot weather. Sydney is quite temperate all year round. No, I don't know any other Australians here :P Actually, I think you're the first I've met :) --✿Brittney ~ Fata Della Natura✿ 09:52, June 25, 2013 (UTC) Well, it's usually about 20-21 degrees in Winter :P Yep, I'd only had seen the 4Kids dub until I joined this wiki. Well you can make as many as you want but you can only have one template page. If you'd like to make more talkboxes, I'm sure Rose would be happy to merge them. --✿Brittney ~ Fata Della Natura✿ 07:30, June 26, 2013 (UTC) Do you want a request signature or do you want it to be a surprise? I'll make it a surprise. Anyway, who's ur fav Winx? ♥Roxy♥ [http://winx.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:NTA65bz ♥'''Fairy of the Animals!♥] 09:35, June 26, 2013 (UTC) . Enjoy! Don't know how to use it? here are the steps! Way 1: 1. Go . 2. Go to the signature part and type: {SUBST: Winxer11 Sig} (add another { and } ) 3. Clik the small white box next to the 'I want to use wikitext in my signature' 4. After you leave a message, type ~ ~ ~ ~ Way 2: 1. After you leave a message on someone's talkpage, go to 'Templates' (on the right) 2. Click 'Add other templates' 3. Type: Template:Winxer11 Sig 4. Click 'Publish' There you go! If you want any more sigs or another talkbox, just message me!!! :P :D}} . Enjoy! Don't know how to use it? here are the steps! Way 1: 1. Go . 2. Go to the signature part and type: {SUBST: Winxer11 Sig} (add another { and } ) 3. Clik the small white box next to the 'I want to use wikitext in my signature' 4. After you leave a message, type ~ ~ ~ ~ Way 2: 1. After you leave a message on someone's talkpage, go to 'Templates' (on the right) 2. Click 'Add other templates' 3. Type: Template:Winxer11 Sig 4. Click 'Publish' There you go! If you want any more sigs or another talkbox, just message me!!! :P :D}} (Sorry, I left 2 messages! Oops...) ♥Roxy♥ [http://winx.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:NTA65bz ♥'''Fairy of the Animals!♥] 10:08, June 26, 2013 (UTC) Oh, I see :)! How's weather there? It's fine weather in the Karachi :P! 04:49, June 27, 2013 (UTC) Alright then... ღRoseThorn - 7: il numero perfettoღ 11:21, June 27, 2013 (UTC) Wow :D! And I watch Winx in English... I tried to find Winx in Urdu, but I failed >.✿Brittney]] ~ Fata Della Natura✿ 02:26, June 29, 2013 (UTC) Nick Dub, Rai English, and 4Kids ^^!!! How about you? And you don't have to apologize, dear ;)! 08:53, July 1, 2013 (UTC) Yeah. I think all the users here agree that 4Kids had the best voice actors, especially for Icy. Sometimes I wish they had the contract back too :( --✿Brittney ~ Fata Della Natura✿ 09:56, July 1, 2013 (UTC) Well, I love 4Kids dub - I just hate how they change story... But I like this dub anyhow :)! 04:59, July 2, 2013 (UTC) Ikr. Lisa Ortiz was the best, she voiced for Musa, Icy and Digit and she gave Icy a personality that the other dub voice actors never gave their characters. Okay ^^ --✿Brittney ~ Fata Della Natura✿ 08:25, July 2, 2013 (UTC) . ღRoseThorn - 7: il numero perfettoღ 10:02, July 2, 2013 (UTC) Welcome. Just one problem. When you use your talkbox, please don't sign your signature. ღRoseThorn - 7: il numero perfettoღ 05:16, July 3, 2013 (UTC) Thanks ^^ --✿Brittney ~ Fata Della Natura✿ 07:31, July 3, 2013 (UTC) It's ok ^^ --✿Brittney ~ Fata Della Natura✿ 10:32, July 4, 2013 (UTC) Well, since I've never seen 4Kids, I like Nick. Oh and, what do you want for your sig? Well, since I've never seen 4Kids, I like Nick. Oh and, what do you want for your sig? ✺Vera!✺ ✺Fairy of the Universe!✺ 11:38, July 8, 2013 (UTC) Okay, I'll do it as soon as possible! ✺Vera!✺ ✺Fairy of the Universe!✺ 01:58, July 10, 2013 (UTC) Here it is! Sorry, I couldn't find any paws... ✺Vera!✺ ✺Fairy of the Universe!✺ 02:13, July 10, 2013 (UTC) Just this ---> Would you like to be my friend? ✺Vera✺ ✺Fairy of the Universe!✺ 09:08, July 10, 2013 (UTC) Yeah, it was very cool ^^ Oh... so many videos have been taken off youtube lately... --✿Brittney ~ Fata Della Natura✿ 02:35, July 11, 2013 (UTC) PS. If you are muslim Happy Fasting! :P! ✺Vera✺ ✺Fairy of the Universe!✺ 03:30, July 11, 2013 (UTC) Yeah, but sometimes they have to because it breaches copyright. It is a shame when the video is one of the best quality ones though :( --✿Brittney ~ Fata Della Natura✿ 02:43, July 12, 2013 (UTC) You can check on the talk section of Sirenix page... Stellamusa said so! ღRoseThorn - 7: il numero perfettoღ 02:58, July 12, 2013 (UTC) Yes, I did change it... Want it back? ✺Vera✺ ✺Fairy of the Universe!✺ 04:36, July 12, 2013 (UTC) Changed back. Sorry... I was just seeing if it was better that way so I checked in preview but acccidently hit the publish button. I decided to change it back, but I was waiting for your opinion first, but I guess I forgot to message you! ✺Vera✺ ✺Fairy of the Universe!✺ 02:25, July 13, 2013 (UTC) There's a website that contains ALL Winx information I forgot the website sorry! -- Stellamusa101 ~ Respect Victoria Justice 15:37, July 13, 2013 (UTC) OK... Anyway, have you visited gifsoup.com??? You should totally check it out!!! ✺Vera✺ ✺Fairy of the Universe!✺ 08:04, July 14, 2013 (UTC) Okay... Let's see... You get 30 days, right? If you're now beyond 30, then you miss a day, it'll return to 30, not 0, except you're on the lowest badge chain - 5 or 7 days of activation... ღRoseThorn - 7: il numero perfettoღ 07:32, July 24, 2013 (UTC) Not really... But thanks for offering anyway. ღRoseThorn - 7: il numero perfettoღ 07:53, July 25, 2013 (UTC) Hi ^^. I'm pretty good, thanks for asking :D! How about you? 05:03, August 5, 2013 (UTC) Hey Winxer! I'm fine, how bout you? Anything new? BTW, happy Eid! Gangnam Smile☺ ☺Smile Your Worries Away!☺ 07:59, August 6, 2013 (UTC) Me? What I think about Cyberix? I can't wait! It's sounds SO COOL!!! (I think I'm the only person who thinks that! XD) People say it's robotic and metallic, I think that's gonna be so cool! Imagine... The Winx being part metal... XD And Blossom... It's like Bloom's name! I keep wondering that they might be look-alikes! (Am I crazy???) What about you? What's your opinion on Cyberix? Gangnam Smile☺ ☺Smile Your Worries Away!☺ 10:50, August 17, 2013 (UTC) Hi. Please edit the page only once instead of editing it section by section and only edit a section once if possible. Otherwise it looks like you're only editing for badges... which is not the point of a wiki. --✿Brittney ~ Fata Della Natura✿ 08:23, August 20, 2013 (UTC) Weird. I missed various days in previous badges and it never turns back to 0. ღRoseThorn - 7: il numero perfettoღ 08:39, August 20, 2013 (UTC) Hi dear ^w^! Oh yes, because I was bored of my old name xP. How are you, anyways ^.^? ♥ FreakyMagic ♥ - ♥♥ Freaky just got Fabulous! ♥♥ 05:01, September 1, 2013 (UTC) ^^. Well, I think Season 6 is really great. I really love the new outfits and transformations :)! However, I'm pretty disappointed not seeing Roxy and Nabu in the trailer :(! And sorry, but I can't see any page called EDAKOFSDKLFDSMKLDSAMKLFSDMKLFSD @@! ♥ FreakyMagic ♥ - ♥♥ Freaky just got Fabulous! ♥♥ 04:17, September 2, 2013 (UTC) Sorry, read the thing you left on Fatimah's talk page. That means that spamming thing you talked about is a category, not a page. Please learn to separate these, or you'll make admins confused when you report these. Next time seeing any articles or anything wrong that need to be deleted, feel free to add ! ღRoseThorn - 7: il numero perfettoღ 10:50, September 2, 2013 (UTC) It's not your fault so no need to apologize. I was just saying tho'... ღRoseThorn - 7: il numero perfettoღ 11:08, September 2, 2013 (UTC) "Colour" is British English and "Color" is American English. Using one of them are acceptable :)! ღRoseThorn - 7: il numero perfettoღ 11:21, September 9, 2013 (UTC) You're welcome. Yeah, I knew that that adding that template in any pages then that template will automatically add that page to that category, but I didn't know that linking that template is also the same @@! Sorry then, I fixed that! ღRoseThorn - 7: il numero perfettoღ 11:29, September 9, 2013 (UTC) both are correct color is for emerican's language and colour is for biritish Pink ball (talk) 16:44, September 13, 2013 (UTC) Stop adding categories to pages one at a time to earn badges. --✿Brittney ~ Fata Della Natura✿ 01:48, September 14, 2013 (UTC) Okie. --✿Brittney ~ Fata Della Natura✿ 02:04, September 14, 2013 (UTC) Um, they usually capture them from Youtube videos using Bandicam or the Snipping Tool. --✿Brittney ~ Fata Della Natura✿ 02:19, September 14, 2013 (UTC) Next time if you can, please add all the categories in the same time. Every time you add a category, it's like you're cheating to earn badges & edit counts. ღRoseThorn - 7: il numero perfettoღ 03:27, September 14, 2013 (UTC) Haizz. As I noticed above, don't just spam something then later apologize for it. If you keep going, your apology will soonly lose its price. ღRoseThorn - 7: il numero perfettoღ 07:37, September 19, 2013 (UTC) I THINKS IT'S GONNA BE AWESOME!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! WHAT ABOUT YOU? (I'M A FAN OF TECHNO STUFF :D) ✿Flora✿ [http://winx.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:NTA65bz ✿'Fairy of Nature!'✿] 13:28, September 22, 2013 (UTC) Ah, alright, then ^w^! :3 ♥ FreakyMagic ♥ - ♥♥ Freaky just got Fabulous! ♥♥ - ♥ Freak out if you dare! ♥ 08:15, September 30, 2013 (UTC) Alright, I'm sorry in that case, then? Born as a Libra, and will always be so! 09:28, September 30, 2013 (UTC) Unlocked and thank you c: --✿Brittney ~ Fata Della Natura✿ 08:15, October 1, 2013 (UTC) Okie. Thanks for letting me know. --✿Brittney ~ Fata Della Natura✿ 08:24, October 1, 2013 (UTC) Okay. Born as a Libra, and will always be so! 06:43, October 2, 2013 (UTC) I know isn't it Bloomix? I think that sounds kinda unfair, coz it's named after 'Bloom'. Clearly. ✿Flora✿ [http://winx.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:NTA65bz ✿'Fairy of Nature!'✿] 12:21, October 2, 2013 (UTC) It's okay and you're welcome. Born as a Libra, and will always be so! 03:20, October 3, 2013 (UTC) You forgot Flora! Hi Winxer. I checked your talkpage history and EloiseWinx sent you the message about Flora. --✿Brittney ~ Fata Della Natura✿ 03:26, October 5, 2013 (UTC) Alright. Born as a Libra, and will always be so! 03:33, October 5, 2013 (UTC) You're welcome and I've unlocked it. Let me know when you've finished. --✿Brittney ~ Fata Della Natura✿ 03:38, October 5, 2013 (UTC) Okie, thanks. --✿Brittney ~ Fata Della Natura✿ 03:42, October 5, 2013 (UTC) I sent you that message I saw you edit each Winx and their outfits and you skipped her You did not edit Flora's page BTW this message is from EloiseWinx (talk) 04:55, October 5, 2013 (UTC) Hi Winxer. How are you? Feel free to nominate yourself, another user, or vote for this month's Featured Wikian here. Thank you c: --✿Brittney ~ Fata Della Natura✿ 10:11, October 5, 2013 (UTC) Um, please check your vote at the Featured User... I think there's something wrong with it... Born as a Libra, and will always be so! 01:31, October 6, 2013 (UTC) Hello. It seemed that you have accidentally write "Yes" in a "No" section in the Featured User page. -- Julie ❄ My talk page ツ 01:33, October 6, 2013 (UTC) Your welcome ^.^ -- Julie ❄ My talk page ツ 01:44, October 6, 2013 (UTC) You're welcome. Born as a Libra, and will always be so! 01:48, October 6, 2013 (UTC) Done. Born as a Libra, and will always be so! 02:39, October 6, 2013 (UTC) You're welcome. Born as a Libra, and will always be so! 02:47, October 6, 2013 (UTC) It will from now on :P --✿Brittney ~ Fata Della Natura✿ 04:38, October 6, 2013 (UTC) I've unlocked Luxurious Ivy for you. --✿Brittney ~ Fata Della Natura✿ 08:37, October 6, 2013 (UTC) Okay. ^^ ♥ FreakyMagic ♥ - ♥♥ Freaky just got Fabulous! ♥♥ - ♥ Freak out if you dare! ♥ 08:38, October 6, 2013 (UTC) Unlocked and no, it's fine c: --✿Brittney ~ Fata Della Natura✿ 07:11, October 12, 2013 (UTC) No problem. --✿Brittney ~ Fata Della Natura✿ 07:16, October 12, 2013 (UTC) Rose renamed it. IDK why though, and when I changed it back, she reverted my edit, so it might be a good idea to ask her. --✿Brittney ~ Fata Della Natura✿ 07:28, October 25, 2013 (UTC) You're welcome. --✿Brittney ~ Fata Della Natura✿ 01:02, October 26, 2013 (UTC) Because that's how people read it! Like Roxy in episode 521. She said "The Wizards of Black Circle! I thought you disappear forever. Are you looking for another fight?". Born as a Libra, and will always be so! 02:50, October 26, 2013 (UTC) Hi sweetie, I want to try to help clear this up before an argument is started. The wizards of the black circle is correct. Like for instance even though the show is called winx club however they are referred to as the 'winx club, it would be the same thing for the wizards of the black circle.I hope this helps you. Well, people have different POVs. Born as a Libra, and will always be so! 02:19, October 27, 2013 (UTC) It's okay. I was quite lazy on typing the entire messages... Sorry for that =.=! Well, anything related to voice actress (obviously we don't have these articles), the channels, companies and the dubs do not need the season category... It just needs categories like (example for Nick): Winx Club, Nickelodeon, Television. The rest are not really necessary and suitable to put in... I failed on explaining, I guess... Born as a Libra, and will always be so! 06:15, October 30, 2013 (UTC) Okay. Done. Feel free to edit and don't need to send feedback. That page should have been unlocked earlier... Guess I forgot that... Born as a Libra, and will always be so! 06:30, October 30, 2013 (UTC) I guess I still can't get your mind? What did you mean by saying so @@? Born as a Libra, and will always be so! 10:34, October 31, 2013 (UTC) @@ Okay. Happy Halloween to you too :)! Born as a Libra, and will always be so! 10:37, October 31, 2013 (UTC) Done. Born as a Libra, and will always be so! 05:41, November 5, 2013 (UTC) You're welcome. Born as a Libra, and will always be so! 05:47, November 5, 2013 (UTC) Yeah. --❉Brittney ~ Una brezza fresca d'inverno... 05:32, November 9, 2013 (UTC) You're welcome. --❉Brittney ~ Una brezza fresca d'inverno... 07:30, November 9, 2013 (UTC) You're welcome c: --❉Brittney ~ Una brezza fresca d'inverno... 07:57, November 9, 2013 (UTC) When you edit each Winx Club episode and season, you should edit each season and the season's episodes from the season's first TO the final episode! EloiseWinx (talk) 16:10, November 9, 2013 (UTC) When you edit each season and episode, it's supposed to be the season's first episode to the season's final episode! EloiseWinx (talk) 16:19, November 9, 2013 (UTC) Done and happy editing :D! --❉Brittney ~ Una brezza fresca d'inverno... 00:34, November 10, 2013 (UTC) You're welcome. --❉Brittney ~ Una brezza fresca d'inverno... 00:41, November 10, 2013 (UTC) Unlocked. A cold wind of Autumn 06:16, November 13, 2013 (UTC) You're welcome. A cold wind of Autumn 06:22, November 13, 2013 (UTC) Well, you can always to re-heard the dub to find the exact things to add on that page. A fact, I had to re-watch ep 324 5 times to find the exact name for that spell, you can see the history page for details =.=... I failed in listening =]]! A cold wind of Autumn 08:37, November 15, 2013 (UTC) Yeah... A cold wind of Autumn 09:43, November 15, 2013 (UTC) You're welcome ;)! A cold wind of Autumn 03:54, November 16, 2013 (UTC) Done. A cold wind of Autumn 08:04, November 20, 2013 (UTC) Okay :v! ღ Ula D Keep trying, your screams will come true! ღ 04:26, November 22, 2013 (UTC) Okay :v, thank you for letting me know. And you're welcome :3! ღ Ula D Keep trying, your screams will come true! ღ 04:32, November 22, 2013 (UTC) Hiya. Please vote here. Think about your decision and choose wisely. Thanks. [[User:BelievixinStella|✿'Fl'o'r'a'✿]] 02:37, December 1, 2013 (UTC) That page wasn't locked. A cold wind of Autumn 03:19, December 1, 2013 (UTC) =.=! A cold wind of Autumn 03:36, December 1, 2013 (UTC) Don't worry, I'm not good at codes either :P! Okay. I'm telling you few of them: - to make the text small. Example: Small text - to create a line. Example: - to make the text big. Example: Big text - to change the font type. Just replace "Fantasy" with the font type you want. Example: Font style - To change the font color. Just replace "deeppink" with any color you want. Example: Font color Well, here are many codes. If you want to know more, just let me know :3! Hope I helped you. ღ Ula D Keep trying, your screams will come true! ღ 04:43, December 3, 2013 (UTC)